How it Happened
by Lizzieque96
Summary: How Ian and Lucy met, their thoughts. How will their lives turn out, will they end up together? Let me know what you guys think! Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Lucian story! Here's the first chapter, hope you guys like it! I don't own PLL**

_**How it All Happened**_:

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I grew up in Memphis Tennessee not far from Nashville. I've always wanted to be a country singer, to perform for millions of people and win lots of awards. Since I can remember I have been taking singing lessons.

I move to Los Angeles California with my mom when I was fifteen to start my career in singing and acting, but also in hopes of getting a record deal. I won on the TV show American Juniors, which is a singing show like American Idol or the voice, just for younger juniors.

I am now twenty years old and still have not got a record deal yet but there was talk. I have also been in a few TV shows to start my acting career. I've been in twelve different shows/ movie since I moved to LA.

I have an audition coming up for a show called Pretty Little Liars. I was really excited for it in all honesty, but I was also kind of nervous. I was auditioning for two different characters. One was an artsy girl named Aria, the other was a preppy fashionista named Hanna.

I wasn't sure if I would know anyone else that was auditioning for the show either. I was hoping to know at least one of the other actors so I will have someone to talk to.

I have my audition tomorrow, as for today I am just studying my scripts like a crazy person. I get to read the lines in during the audition but it looks better if you already know them. It shows the producers that you take this seriously and you actually want it.

I was currently single, my boyfriend of three years Davis Henrie and I broke up a few months ago. It was hard at first but I put all my stress and sadness into my acting and singing, which really helped.

PLL

(The next day at audition)

My nerves where running high right now. There were only two people in front of me to audition, but there were a lot of people behind me in line. I had sweaty palms and I couldn't keep my legs from bouncing up and down, while sitting in my chair.

Time ticked by and my nerves only grew by the minute.

"Lucy Hale?" The guy called. I get up and walk shakily over to the door, this is about to determine my future, and how it goes. I walk into the room where there are seven other people, which made me even more nervous that I would screw up.

"So it says here you will be reading for Hanna and Aria, Is that correct?" The guy asks

"Yes sir." I say, still using my manners I was raised with.

"Alright well we you can start reading for whichever one you want first."

"I start with Aria." I tell him

"Okay start when you ready." He tells me

"You alright down there?" He reads for the guy, Ezra.

"I'm a bit jet legged, I just got back from Europe." I say not even glancing at the scrip, doing it all from memory. They all look impressed.

"Where in Europe?"

"Iceland" I say

"I spent some time in Reykjavik, before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." He reads

"So do you go to Hollis?"

"Just graduated, I'm going to start my first teaching job."

"Yeah I, I think I'd like to teach… God I love this song."

"B-26?.. What's your major?"

"Ah, well I'm leaning towards English…"

"That's what I'm teaching."

"Well and I write to, but so far it's personal, just for me." We continue the scene until it's over.

"Wow, that was great, you ready to read for Hanna, or should I say act for Hanna, since you remembered your lines." One of the ladies says.

"Yes ma'am I am." I start reading for Hanna, but something just doesn't feel right. I feel more like Aria then Hanna. I mean don't get me wrong if I were to get either part I would be ecstatic, but it feels more natural when I play Aria.

"Okay, we will do call backs for the top five people. Then we will make our final decision. You did amazing, you're free to leave." One of the other ladies says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say with a huge grin as I walk out of the room.

I made my way home to my two bedroom apartment that I share with one of my best friends. Her names Annie, we've been best friend since we were toddlers. I would do anything for Banan- Annie.

Banan and I are so different, not just in looks but personality, but yet we are so alike. We are just inseparable, she's my rock when I need one and I'm hers. We are always there for each other no matter what. Any time we need each other whether it be relationship or even just a bad day we both come running, and sometimes with some chunky monkey ice cream.

"Banan, I'm home!" I tell as I walk in the door. As soon as I shut the front door my MaltiPoo, jack is at my feet and Annie is walking into the room.

"Lu, how'd it go?" She asks

"Great, I think. I remembered all my lines without the script, I was so relived." I tell her

"Good, when do you find out?"

"I don't know they will do call backs for the top five, and after that they will make their final decision. So they should be callin gin the next few days." I say my country accent comes out.

"I'm sure you did great Lu, I wouldn't worry about it." She encourages me

"You're right, hey do you want to go out. I mean not like out- out, because I really want this part and I don't want to seem like a party girl. Anyway, do you want to go to dinner?" I ask

"Sure just let me change, oh by the way we need to stop at the grocery store on the way home. We're running low on everything." She tells me as she leaves the room.

"Okay, I'm going to change too!" I shout. I go into my room and change into a long fine knit jumper, some dark wash skinny jeans, a leopard printed scarf, some chocolate brown UGG's, and some simple diamond earrings. Even though my UGG's did nothing for my height like the rest of my shoes do, hint all my heels, I still love every single pair I own.

"You ready Luce?" Annie asks as she walks in.

"Yeah" I say as I finish squirting my perfume on. We walk to the door, and I say goodbye to Jack before we walk out and to my car.

"Where do you want to go, what are you craving?" I ask as we get into my car.

"Um, how do you feel about Mexican?"

"That sounds amazing!" I say as I start to drive to our regular Mexican restaurant we've been going to since we moved her together.

After dinner which was amazing might I add, we head to the grocery store. As we are walking through the aisles I see a really cute guy with brownish hair and dark brown eyes. We made eye contact but I look away immediately and keep walking.

That is the last thing I need right now, I have been hurt a lot by different guys. I think I might stay single for a little while.

"That guy was totally looking at you." Annie says making me blush.

"No Banan, he wasn't." I tell her trying to hide my blush.

"Yes he was, and you are totally blushing which means it's true! You think he's cute, don't you?" She messes with me.

"So, what if I did? Anyway it doesn't matter, I am taking a break from guys right now." I tell her

"I understand where you're coming from, I do but you don't need to swear off guys, you just have to find the right one." She tells me with a slight smile.

"Yeah I know, but for right now I'm going to focus on my career." I tell her with a small smile.

When we got home we put away the groceries together and then went to our separate rooms for the night.

"Jack- Jack!" I yell to get his attention. He comes running in but can't quite make it on the bed because he's just puppy and he's small as it is. I pick him up and put him on my king size bed. My phone starts to ring. I look at the screen that is blinking Clair- Bear on and I immediately pick up.

Clair is another one of my best friends, we've known each other for a while.

"Clair- bear!" I say into the phone.

"_Luce, how did the audition go_?" She asks

"Pretty good, I remembered all the lines without the script. I was so happy."

"_I bet, when do you find out_?" She asks. We continue to talk for a little while before we both hang up and go to bed. I snuggle with Jack and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know if I should continue! Thanks for reading -XOXO Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! I don't own Lucian**

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Three days later

It had been three days since my audition and I still hadn't heard anything. Maybe I didn't do as well as I thought, maybe they hated me.

That's one thing I have always struggled with, my self-confidence. I've always had a body image problem. I've never talked to anyone about it and I don't really plan to. I still have this problem bad not as bad as it used to be. It got worse when David and I broke up, but I'm working on it.

I really hope I get a call back, I don't know what I will do if I don't. I guess I would try for a few movies of TV shows, maybe just focus on my music. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller ID and its unknown.

"Hello?" I say

"Hi I'm looking for Lucy hale." The women says

"Speaking" I say

"Hi Lucy, my names Marlene King, I'm the executive producer of Pretty Little Liars. I'm calling to tell you that you go the part of Aria Montgomery. I know we said that we said that we would do call backs but we loved you too much for Aria. You were the perfect Aria. Is that okay?" She asks

"Oh my goodness, are you serious?" I ask in disbelieve

"I am very serious." She says

"I would be honored, thank you so much." I tell her

"Okay well could you be here Monday by seven o'clock?" She asks

"Yes ma'am, I can do that."

"Alright, we already picked out the other girls, you will be doing you first scene Monday. After that we will start picking male leads and you five girls will help with that." She tells me

"Are you sure, I mean about helping pick the male leads?" I ask unsure

"Yes you will be the ones working with them. What will happen is you will pick a few guy that you think are suited for the role and we will make the final decision." We soon get off the phone and I can't help but dance around my room. I can't believe this, this is what I wanted!

"Banan! Banan!" I yell running out of my room.

"What, what happen?" She asks looking scared

"I got it, I got the part!" I told her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow congratulations, now which one did you get?" She asks

"Aria, the one I told you I felt natural playing." Tell her still smiling.

"That's great when do you start?" She ask

"Monday, we film our first scene. After that they will do auditions for the lead males and we get to help with that. The executive producer said that we will pick a few guys out of them all and they will make final call."

"That's awesome, I'm so happy for you!" She tells me

"Yeah, I'm going to go call mamma." I walk out of the living room and into my own. I dial my mom's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She says

"Mamma, it's me. I have some great news."

"Luce it's so good to hear from you, what's the good news?" She asks

"You know the part that I was telling you about, Aria?" I ask

"Yes I remember."

"I got it mamma, I got the part!" I tell her with a huge smile.

"That's amazing baby. I'm so happy for you." I talk to her for a little while about what I will be doing and about life.

"Alright baby I will let you go, but call me soon. I miss you." She tells me

"I miss you too mamma, I love you." I tell her

"I love you too baby." We hang up and I can't get the smile on my face. I decide I want to go for a run I get dressed in a pair of black Nike yoga pants, a black razor back tank that says 'Me against myself', a gray and pink Nike sweatshirt, and my black and pink leopard print Nike tennis shoes.

I always run at the park, not just because I love being outdoors. But I feel it's better for you and I love the fresh air blowing through my hair when I run.

I ran for about three hours not even realizing it. It was now one o'clock so I decided to go home and take a shower before I do anything else.

After I got out of the shower I curled my hair like normal, put some light natural looking makeup on, and got dressed.

When I was done I walked into the kitchen to make a fruit salad which consisted of blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, pineapple, pomegranate seeds, and some red and green spinach. I loved this salad so much, it tastes amazing.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked to the table to eat my lunch. After I was done I took Jack outside on a quick walk. It was a really beautiful day out. It was early December so it was chilly but felt amazing.

After I got done taking care of Jack I decided to head to the mall. I really wanted to go shopping, but I haven't had time lately with practicing my lines and writing music, not to mention worrying about not getting the part I just haven't had really any time for myself.

I get to the mall pretty fast considering it was a Saturday. As soon as I got there is went to my favorite stores, Urban Outfitters, Forever 21, Top Shop, Free People, Charlotte Russe, etc. I ended up being there for a few hours but it was so worth it I spent about eight hundred dollars. I was super excited about my new workout stuff.

With all the money I've been making from singing and acting I have a lot left over. So I was able to treat myself, I haven't been shopping in a few months. When I was leaving the mall fans were coming up to me asking for autographs and pictures. It got worse when the paparazzi started hassling me about my break up with David, couldn't they just leave me alone. They are so annoying and rude.

When I got home I fed Jack, it was just me tonight because Annie was at work. I wasn't very hungry so I went into my room and put all my new stuff away. After I finished putting all the stuff away I made myself up a nice welcoming bubble bath with some candles and low music.

I got out of the bath and into some Victoria's Secret yoga pants and a oversized t-shirt. I got into bed and put on a movie. It was The Notebook, one of my all-time favorite Nicholas Sparks movie, who am I kidding it's one of my favorite movies in general.

Half way through the movie my eyes start to drift shut and I fall into a peaceful sleep with Jack right alongside me, cuddled into my side.

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**Check out my other story: Their New Life, and the sequel Our Lives!**


End file.
